closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Wonder
1st Logo (1991-1995) Nicknames: "Bouncy 'WONDER' Block" Logo: On a white background, we see the Sony logo. At the same time, a green box with the word "WONDER" (In a decorative font), shrunken, falls from the top-middle screen to the bottom-middle screen. Once it hits the bottom, it bounces back up, spreading and widening itself as it goes. It then makes a stop below. FX/SFX: The box's animation. Cheesy Factor: Very early computer effects. Too simple to be a '90s logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on pre-1995 Nickelodeon tapes from the era, which are easily available on Amazon and eBay. The later Nickelodeon tapes (the ones that say "Nickelodeon Video") have the second logo. Also seen on VHS tapes of A Bunch of Munsch, Dog City, Wild C.A.T.S., Cadillacs and Dinosaurs, and Tales from the Cryptkeeper. Although despite the next logo is on print, such as An Easter Bunny Adventure (Later Retitled as The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit), it used this logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1993; 1995-2007; 2013-present) Nicknames: "The Ribbon", "The Sunny 'WONDER' Ribbon" Logo: On the time-lapsed cloudy environment. The word "WONDER" (in Herman font, more simple from before), in a pink ribbon, flies in from the top-right to the bottom of the screen and stops in the center. The ribbon then turns blue, and we then see a CGI yellow sun appear in place of the "O" in "WONDER" via a cheesy light effect. The Sony logo fades in at the top of the ribbon. The end result is almost the same as the first logo. Variants: *Sometimes, the logo is shortened: **Beginning with the ribbon flying in. **Beginning just before the sun appears. Seen on Season 1 episodes of The Beginner's Bible (Surprisingly, it was also seen both the beginning and end of the 2002 Time Life Kids VHS of The Beginner's Bible episode "The Nativity".) **Sometimes, the logo fades to black earlier. **It is already-formed. Seen on Rainbow Fish (TV Series) and at the end of Sesame Street VHS promos. *The color of the CGI sun in "WONDER" can vary. **On nearly all Sony Wonder releases, it is gold-yellow. **On many Sesame Street VHS releases from late 1996-early 1998 such as Sing Yourself Sillier At the Movies and Kids' Guide to Life: Telling the Truth, it is orange-yellow. **On early 1996 Sesame Street VHS releases such as Elmocize and Rock & Roll, it is brighter, making it appear in a white-tinted color. *Sometimes, like on ClassicMedia releases, the logo is surround by the light blue faded border. *In 2014, the logo made its return for The Swan Princess installments beginning from A Royal Family Tale onwards. It is already-formed and still against a different cloudy sky environment. FX/SFX: The ribbon flying, the sun and the Sony logo both appearing. Music/Sounds: When the logo starts, we hear a riveting string note being held out, and when the ribbon appears, descending harp notes play in-sync with the ribbon. As the ribbon is in its position with the sun appearing, a brief flute melody plays, and when the Sony logo appears, everything rises to 1 majestic note complete with tubular bells that slowly stops once the logo fades. This is all synthesized, with some samples produced on the E-mu Proteus 2 Orchestral digital synthesizer. Music/Sounds Variants: *The second short variant has the music shortened. *The fourth short variant has either the closing theme, or the show's music with the male announcer saying "Only from Sony Wonder." *The logo's return version has the opening theme. Availability: Common. It can be seen on many Sony Wonder VHSs/DVDs of the time, such as Sesame Street videos (Beginning from 1995 onwards) and releases from Random House Home Video & Golden Books Family Entertainment/Classic Media. It can also be seen on Canadian VHS/DVD releases of Calliou. This makes a surprise appearance on the 2007 DVD sets of Sesame Street TV Episode Fun Pack Vol 1, ''and Vol 2'' despite having the next logo on the packaging, even though the last release to use this logo on the packaging is the 2006 DVD of Sesame Beginnings, Exploring Together ''released on November 7, 2006. Although it was first spotted on the 1993 release ''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration!, it didn't begin wide use until 1995. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean (and cute) logo. 3rd Logo (2006-2007) Nickname: "Cheesy Sun", "Flash Sun", "Twirling Sun" Logo: On a white background, we see a crudely drawn gold circle that zooms incredibly close to the screen, then pans back, followed by rapid flashing. Several lines appear across the circle, making it a sun, then spin around. The lines blur, then are re-drawn. The sun bounces to the middle of the screen, where the text "SONY", in its corporate font, slides in from the left and bumps the logo. "WONDER", also in the Sony logo font, then slides in from the right and makes the logo positioned correctly. The sun rays spin around one more time and wiggle around (ala the animation style of Ed, Edd n Eddy). FX/SFX: Simple Flash animation. Cheesy Factor: The re-drawing of the sun rays is an unnecessary scene that likely only serves to slightly pad out the runtime, not to mention that the flashing after the sun pans back could cause some seizures. Music/Sounds: We hear a quick jet zooming sound, then several xylophone notes and a "TWING!" as the circular sun zooms back. As the sun spins around, there is several drum taps, then 3 bouncing sounds. 2 "dwong" sounds are heard as the Sony Wonder logo is finally formed, followed by an ascending twinkle. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on the company's later releases, such as the last few Sesame Street releases from Sony Wonder. Don't expect this logo to appear on Sesame Street TV Episode Fun Pack ''releases, as both volumes use the previous logo despite the fact that this logo is seen on the packaging. One of the 1st DVDs of Sesame Street to use this logo is ''A Sesame Street Christmas Carol ''released on November 14, 2006. The last DVD to use this logo is the 2007 DVD of ''Sesame Beginnings Moving Together. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (2009) Nickname: "The Generic Background" Logo: On the lighted environment of the website promo of the time, there is the white words "Sony Wonder" (With the black drop-shadow at the right) on the center of the screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island. Scare Factor: None. Other Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:3D Animation